particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Liberal Alliance
Light Blue |party_name = Liberal Alliance|Leader = Philip Warden|Slogan = "Forward together"|Foundation = 2471|Headquarters = Adlerberg, Utagia|Youth wing = Social Liberal Youth|Student wing = Social Liberal Students|Membership = 75,300|Ideology = Social Liberalism|Political position = Centre|Affiliation = World Capitalist Alliance, Organisation for Free Trade (OFT), Liberal International|Colour = Golden yellow|Seats1 Title = Holy Imperial Diet|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Electoral Regions Held|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = |Website = www.la.lu|party_logo = |politics = Politics of Luthori|political parties = Political Parties of Luthori|elections = Most Recent General Election}} Founded 2471 in Adlerberg, Utagia, Holy Luthori Empire. '''The party was in 3795 reformed from the Employers Association Party (IA). The party is indirectly linked with the Duke of Adlerberg's elite Guards called the Luthori Guard of Honour. The Liberal Alliance is the political branch of the Luthori Employer's Association. The name Liberal Alliance''' was taken to symbolize the three Liberal movements which were to fit in the party. The Classical liberalism, the Social liberalism and the'' Liberal conservatism''. The light blue colour was chosen to underline the centre-right position in luthorian politics. Idea summarize ''- Social rights regardless of gender, race, or sexual orientation.'' ''- Liberty for all humans.'' ''- A social responsible free market economy.'' ''- A strong social security with a basic welfare state.'' ''- Free trade and fair taxation.'' ''- Democratic and feministic foreign policy.'' ''- A generous and human immigration.'' ''- Globalism and internationalism.'' Political ideology The Liberal Alliance strives for a social liberal agenda with a centre position in the current luthorian politics. The party stands for a free market economical system with a strong Central Bank controlling inflation and the currency. Even if the party has a long tradition of good relations with the business and industry, they seek a fair taxation and a dynamic market economy where no citizens are beeing used in a utilizational manner. The party also fight for social justice such as rights for women and marginalized groups in the society. With this background, the LA supports a basic welfare state, to ensure that no-one is left behind. The party is also strong internationalists and fights for a generous immigration policy as well as an effective foreign aid. A few conservative views in the party is the moderate support for the monarchy and the Royal traditions. This alongside with an essential societal order are the conservative rests from the liberal conservative EAP which preceded the Liberal Alliance. Perhaps even the moderate and pragmatic support of great armed forces could be counted as a conservative rest in this liberal party. History The Liberal Alliance was founded, in it's current shape, in 3795, although the party counts 2471 as it's "birthday". This because of it's common base in Adlerberg and it's connection to the Duke of Adlerberg, which has been a fact since, at least, late 2500's. The four generations parties also symbolizes the House of Adlerberg's ideological journey in to the political centre. The current Liberal Alliance still holds close connections to Luthori Employers Association. The Holy Luthori Empire had in the late 3700's a bad situation in many ways. The economy was in a crisis and regression since the 3750's, this because of that women were entitled none or few working rights. Some branches of the economy still applied to slavery! The Employers Bureau in Luthori fought an uneven battle against the omnipresent and reactionary state, which was, in many ways, steered by an exclusive group of aristocrats and bureacrats with inherited positions. And Luthori, officially a democracy, strembled under this aristocratic semi-democratic governance. The political left, with their socialists and left-minded liberals have for hundreds of years been oppressed and persecuted and almost extincted. In the Business and Industry more classical liberal and liberal conservative ideas had been strong for decades. And in 3789 the old Employers Assocation Party, subsequently Liberal Alliance where restarted to get more liberal influence in the Holy Imperial Diet. This showed to be a genious move from the Business and Industry and the EAP got over 80% of the legislature in the 3790 election, and this ensured of course the LA a majority of the cabinet posts. And for the coming four years some sort of Liberal Revolution followed. The Liberal Alliance with their partyleader Edith Gripenwald introduced a plan to raise up the Luthorian economy as well as oppressed citizens. The nobility's power was circumscribed but not removed entirely. Women's working rights and right to divorce was introduced for the first time in the Luhorian history for many hundreds of years. And the semi-fascist slavery system was scrapped as well as religious compulsury features in the society. The LA and Edith Gripenwald was greetad as saviours by many Luthorians even if the old system still had strong support in the masses. The following two partyleaders Rudolf Bultmann and Denise Silverhielm were put in a completely different context different from Gripenwald. The new, liberal, and permissive society Gripenwald hade created nourished new political movements and the last year before Gripenwald's political retirement many new libertarian, socialist and conservative parties popped up all around the country. The party's dominant position was threatened and during Bultmann's leadership the party slowly faded away to a party around 10% when Silverhielm raised to power in the party, who actually managed to restore some of the old electorate. Her social liberal politics angered some of the more stern classical liberals in the party and she had quite a lot of opponents in her own party. When Carl Klingspor became partyleader, the Liberal Alliance was somewhat scattered after a bad election, and the right wing in the party took their chance. A new election, after just two years, made the party stronger in the parliament and Klingspors popularity increased. He was made Minister of Finance and Silverhielm was, this time, obstructered from the Cabinet. Klingspor had the muscles to do this, this time. Silverhielm retired and Klingspor's power was now at it's height. After a while, new, more social liberal members flocked to the party and the members base were slightly offset to the left. And traditional right wing districts in the party was couped. And in 3870, Klingspor had no choice but to change his agenda, and a fully social liberal transformation is probably to come during the 70's. In the early election of 3870 Klingspor could'nt turn the polls before it was to late. The party lost 7 mandates and went down to 9,4% of the parliament. Just a month later Klingspor resigned and was succeeded by the particularly social liberal Philip Warden. He started a quick metamorphosis regarding the party's agenda and logo and appearence. Allt titles were scrapped in documents and on ballots lists and a slightly inspired qouta to promote women in the party organization. He picked his team around him and made sure to only posess social liberal advisors. All these changes angered the business and Employers Organizations but they realized that a change was needed. Party factions The Social Liberals. This is the largest faction in the party. This faction seeks an equality-based society with a tolerant social climate and acceptance for oppressed groups such as women, homosexuals and people of other races than white. Some politicians of this faction even call themselves feminists and are quite aggressive in their rhetorical strategies. This faction also enhance a strong social security for the most exposed groups in society. The Classical Liberals. The second largest faction in the party. This faction seeks a freedom-based society with a strong business and industry. A strong currency and low taxes as well as a strong national security are building stones for this group which is strongly funded by the Employers Assocation and private business. This faction also includes liberal enthusiasts for the luthorian monarchy. The Libertarians. This is a youth-based faction with small backing from someone else than the party's youth wing. It has a somewhat larger support in urban areas but it never threatens the other two factions. This group of younger politicians strives for a fully night-watchman-state and a minimum of taxes and government interference into peoples lives. It sometimes aligns itself with the classical liberals, sometimes with the social liberals. Partyleaders Category:Political parties in Luthori